


Malfoy's project

by rodzilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy intenta hacerla de cupido, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodzilla/pseuds/rodzilla
Summary: Cuando a Draco Malfoy se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder en el mundo que pueda hacerlo desistir de llevarla acabo. Ni siquiera la conciencia andando que es su esposa, Hermione Granger. Y menos cuando ese proyecto conlleve meterse en la vida de su ahora amigo, el-jodido-niño-que-nunca-muere, Harry Potter.Su proyecto es este; hacer que el hombre deje a la pelirroja Weasley y conseguirle una novia decente.¿Podrá Draco Malfoy llevar su proyecto a cabo?





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El proyecto.

Draco y Hermione discutían en la cocina como cada mañana, no me mal entiendan, para ellos era muy normal discutir porque , como decía Draco, lo mejor de pelear con Hermione era hacer las pases (si sabes a lo que me refiero)

A pesar de sus "peleas"eran muy felices y se amaban incondicionalmente.En esas estaban cuando la dulce voz de su pequeño hijo Scorpius los hizo detenerse abruptamente...

—Papi¿tu no quieres a mami? — preguntó el pequeño rubio

— Pero que dices hijo, yo amo a tu madre ¿porque lo preguntas?— inquirió el rubio mayor verdaderamente sorprendido.

— Es que siempre pelean como el tío Harry y la tía Ginny , y el tío Harry siempre se pone muy triste y yo no quiero que estes triste—explicó el pequeño desde los brazos de su madre, que lo miraba con mucha ternura.

—Bueno campeón eso es porque la tía Ginny es una bruja insufrible y tu tío Harry es muy noble, o idiota mas bien, para dejarla—respondió Draco como si tal cosa.

—¡¡Draco!! ¿Como se te ocurre decirle eso al niño?—lo reprendió la castaña mientras tapaba los oídos del pequeño al que recién dejó en su silla. —Los niños repiten todo lo que escuchan, y como si tu hijo no fuera parlanchín ya de por si .

—Pues eso lo sacó de su madre— replicó el rubio mientras tomaba el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y comenzaba a besarla. Hermione se apartó y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ni creas que te vas a librar de está, y pídele a Merlín que Scorp no repita lo que dijiste sobre Ginny.

—Pero es la verdad, la pelirroja es una arpía, no sé como Potter la ha soportado tanto tiempo, aunque debo reconocer que ha sido listo al no casarse con ella, si un día abre sus miopes ojos y la deja , se librará de un buen drama— reflexionó Draco mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con aire pensativo y su esposa lo miraba con los ojos entornados y los brazos en jarra.

—Si ya terminaste de criticar a la novia y hermana de mis mejores amigos, puedes despedirte de tu hijo e irte a trabajar.

Vamos que la chica si se volvió una pesadilla con la edad, pero como la dama que era Hermione no se iba a poner a criticarla en su cocina con su hijo de testigo, nunca fue especialmente cercana a la chica, pero si Harry estaba con ella algo bueno debería tener ¿no?.

Aunque si me lo preguntan yo le daría la razón a Draco, el cual se despidió de su hijo y esposa y se encaminó al Ministerio de magia donde trabajaba en el Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional y su esposa, que entraba más tarde, trabajaba en el Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, llegaba ahí luego de dejar a Scorpius bajo el cuidado de su ex compañera de Hogwarts, Hannah Longbottom— de soltera Abott— que había abierto una guardería para niños magos arriba del que solía ser el pub mugriento, El caldero chorreante, y ahora era un salón de té familiar. 

Mientras caminaba por el atrio del ministerio, Draco alcanzó a divisar la despeinada cabeza del hombre en el que venía pensando y al que realmente apreciaba.

Obviamente el nunca lo reconocería, pero así era. Draco estaba en deuda con Harry de muchas maneras; primero estaba el hecho de que gracias a Harry su madre y el tuvieron la fortuna de no poner un pie en Azkaban y el segundo motivo, y más importante a los ojos del rubio, era que él, Harry, había guardado el secreto de su relación con Hermione y posteriormente los había defendido cuando la familia y algunos amigos de la castaña se opusieron a su relación argumentando que Draco siempre la lastimó y nunca la haría feliz, a lo que Harry y, para sorpresa de muchos, también Ron, se alzaron defendiendo a la pareja.

Y ahora ahí estaba el muchacho de los ojos verdes, llevando ojeras debajo de estos y luciendo realmente miserable, no es lo que se esperaría del héroe del mundo mágico. Y Draco sabía muy bien quien era la culpable de semejante aspecto; la pelirroja Weasley, como el la llamaba.

Por si se lo preguntan, Draco no tiene en muy alta estima a la chica, ya que fue una de los principales opositores a su relación con Hermione, más de una vez trató de poner a Ron en su contra, pero el chico mantenía una sólida relación de amistad con la castaña, y sus actos siempre la llevaban a una pelea con Harry, que siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas, cuando la culpable era la misma Ginny. Sentía lastima por el, debería ser feliz y no estar soportando a esa chica. Podrán pensar que eso es algo que Draco Malfoy nunca haría, pero es verdad, el era tan feliz con Hermione y quería que todo el mundo también lo fuera, especialmente el responsable de su felicidad. Así que decidió ayudar al ex-gryffindor, no sabía muy bien como, pero el primer paso era claro; ayudarlo a deshacerse de la pelirroja y después conseguirle una novia. 

Pero, ¿quien sería la elegida del elegido? 

De repente la respuesta llegó a el en la forma de su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, quien acababa de entrar a su oficina tan arreglada como siempre.

— Hola guapo¿me extrañaste?— preguntó la bruja mientras se quitaba sus lentes de sol y depositaba un beso en cada mejilla del rubio, acaba de llegar de su viaje a Francia donde fue a visitar al otro amigo de ambos, Blaise Zabini.

—Por supuesto querida— respondió Draco.

—¿Adivina que le traje a mi rubio preferido?— preguntó la chica al tiempo que sacaba un paquete de su bolsa, a Draco le brillaron los ojos, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su amiga, siempre le traía un obsequio de cualquiera de sus viajes. La bruja depositó un paquete de chocolates finísimo traído desde París.

— Pans , sabes que no me gustan los chocolates franceses, pero gracias de todos modos —la chica fruncio el ceño.

—¿Y quien dijo que eran para ti? Se los traje a mi pequeño Scorp, apuesto a que ha de estar grandísimo, por cierto ¿como ha estado Herms? Hace tiempo que no los veo—preguntó Pansy sonriendo radiante.

Ella junto a Harry y Ron, fue de las primeras en saber de su relación y aprendió a tolerar a los gryffindors y con el tiempo le tomó aprecio a la castaña. También hizo las pases con el niño que vivió, se disculpó por tratar de entregarlo al Lord tenebroso, a lo que Harry respondió diciendo que todos actuaban de manera irracional si eran presas del miedo y Pansy le agradeció por no juzgarla.

—Pansy me revienta que le digas así, su nombre es Her-mio-ne, y ella y Scorpius están bien, para ésta hora ya ha de estar en su oficina.

—Ay Draco se lo digo de cariño, y tal vez me pase a saludarla, le he traído un perfume que huele delicioso, le va encantar y estoy segura que a ti también—dijo la pelinegra dándole un guiño.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿cuando iba a madurar?.

— Pansy ,¿que opinas de Potter?— preguntó Draco distraídamente.

—¿Qué pienso de que? Se más específico, pero en general pienso que es muy guapo y que esa novia suya tiene mucha suerte—Draco alzó una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado marca slytherin. 

Pansy, que lo conocía de toda su vida sabía muy bien que significaba esa sonrisa. Se cruzó de brazos y también alzó la ceja al más puro estilo slytherin.

—Draco ¿que estás tramando?— preguntó lentamente dejando de lado su tono de voz agudo dándole paso a una voz suave y peligrosa. El rubio puso ambas manos encima de su pecho, como si la chica lo hubiera herido gravemente.

—Pansy, me ofendes ¿yo tramando algo?— dijo, Pansy alzó una ceja incrédula y Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, es solo que opino lo mismo que tú, esa pelirroja tiene suerte. Llámame cursi y búrlate de mi si quieres, pero he llegado a apreciar al bastardo y creo que si alguien merece ser feliz después de tanta mierda ese es él.

—Vaya vaya, Draco Malfoy preocupándose por alguien que no es él mismo es digno de ver, tengo que agradecer a Hermione lo que ha hecho contigo— dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, Draco rolo los ojos y bufó— Hablando en serio, realmente me alegro por ustedes y me encantaría ayudarte a hacerle de cupido con Potter.

Draco la observó un momento , como evaluando si era sincera, al parecer decidió que si y finalmente dijo: —Si Hermione se entera nos mata.

⚡⚡⚡⚡


	2. La investigación

Cuando se quiere llevar a cabo un proyecto, hay una serie de pasos que se tiene que seguir para que dicho proyecto se realice exitosamente. Primero, uno tiene que buscar una idea que sea de su agrado, que llame la atención ó que sea algo que no se ha hecho antes. Ya que dicho tema sea elegido, hay que pasar al paso número dos, la investigación. Cuando uno quiere hablar de un tema, tiene que conocerlo muy bien y la investigación sirve precisamente para eso.

Hay diferentes tipos de investigación, dependiendo del campo al que se quiera aplicar, por ejemplo, esta la investigación básica, la investigación aplicada, la investigación analítica y la investigación de campo. 

La investigación de campo es la investigación aplicada para comprender y resolver alguna situación, necesidad o problema en un contexto determinado. El investigador trabaja en el ambiente natural en que conviven las personas y las fuentes consultadas, de las que obtendrán los datos más relevantes a ser analizados.

Como quien dice, estar en el "hábitat " de lo que se quiere investigar, como los documentales de Animal Planet, donde los documentalistas se "mimetizan" con el ambiente para comprénderlo mejor, pues bueno algo así es lo que iba a hacer Draco, investigación de campo, o como lo llamaría Hermione; una cena entre amigos.

⚡

—¿Potter?—llamaron a su puerta. No era necesario preguntar quién era, conocía esa voz presuntuosa.

Se levantó de la cómoda silla de su escritorio y arrastro los pies hasta la puerta, la abrió y dio paso a un hombre delgado, alto y rubio, que le sonrió de manera arrogante. Regresó a su silla arrastrando los pies nuevamente y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella. Draco observo los movimientos del moreno y frunció el ceño. Algo más que no le gustaba del comportamiento de Potter. 

—¿Que se te ofrece Malfoy?— preguntó Harry, recargado en el respaldo de su silla con los ojos cerrados. Se le veía cansado. 

—Pasaste mala noche ¿eh?—inquirió Draco, el aludido abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó. 

— A-algo así, Ginny no me dejo dormir— murmuró, evitando mirarlo a la cara y Draco intuyó el porqué de su timidez. 

—Ohhh— Draco asintió dándose aires de entendido y rió— Entonces fue una buena noche después de todo ¿no?—el ojiverde desvió la vista e intento sonreír, pero su intento de sonrisa parecía más bien una mueca.

—No es que no me agrade tu visita, pero estoy ocupado en estos momentos ¿qué es lo que necesitas?— Draco se acomodó en la silla, y con su mejor sonrisa de vendedor de aspiradoras respondió a la pregunta de Harry.

— Tengo entendido que tu novia llego ayer mismo del partido que tuvo en Irlanda ¿no?— Harry asintió con indiferencia mientras revisaba unos papeles, Draco siguió hablando.

—Bien, Hermione me pidió que te dijera que los invitaba a nuestra casa a cenar esta noche, si no están muy ocupados—mintió Draco descaradamente, la idea de la cena fue suya, pero no le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione.

Ella extrañaba a sus amigos y quería pasar una noche en su compañía, aunque no le emocionaba la idea de cocinar, pero Draco amablemente se ofreció a hacerlo, lo que no le dio buena espina a su esposa, pero mientras ella no entrara en la cocina no iba a protestar.

Aquello pareció alegrar a Harry enormemente, ya que sus facciones se relajaron un poco y obsequio a Draco una enorme sonrisa, una sincera. 

Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si su alegría se debía a que quería ver a Hermione o era porque se alegraba de no tener que pasar otra noche siendo el esclavo sexual de su novia.

—Por supuesto, dile a Hermione que Gin y yo estaremos ahí como a eso de las... ¿las ocho esta bien?—preguntó Harry, mientras escribía algo en un pergamino, seguramente una carta dirigida a la pelirroja.

—Si a las ocho estará perfecto— respondió Draco poniéndose de pie— Nos veremos esta noche.

—Si claro, muero de ganas por ver a Scorp—dijo Harry acompañándolo a la salida—Le tengo un regalo, espero no te moleste.

—No para nada, serás su padrino después de todo— le sonrío— bueno Potter hasta luego—se despidió Draco, dirigiéndose a su oficina, esa noche prometía ser muy interesante.

Esa misma tarde Draco, siendo el jefe de su departamento, se tomó la tarde libre. Uno pensaría que como buen esposo se dedicaría a preparar la cena, como le prometió a su esposa, en vez de eso fue a un restaurante a comprarla, dejo la mesa servida y con magia mantuvo los platos calientes para que estuvieran listos hasta la hora en que sus invitados llegaran. Después de eso se fue a recoger al pequeño Scorpius y se encamino a casa de Pansy.

⚡

Pansy Parkinson no era lo que se podría decir una bruja ordinaria. Si se lo preguntasen a ella les respondería que es extraordinaria y después les guiñaría un ojo muy sensualmente, como es su costumbre. No, Pansy Parkinson es especial. Tiene carácter y no se deja intimidar muy fácilmente. Además de ser astuta. Si bien cuando estaba en Hogwarts era una niña mimada y petulante que disfrutaba de humillar a los demás, el tiempo y sus inclemencias se encargaron de borrar todo rastro de esa chiquilla malcriada. 

Todo comenzó en el verano de 1996, justo antes de entrar a su sexto año en Hogwarts. Se encontraba en la Mansión Parkinson, su casa, todo lo sucedido unos meses antes la aturdía, lo que sucedió en el ministerio no era muy secreto para el mundo mágico, y mucho menos para los mortifagos, de los que su padre, Lucas Parkinson, no quería tomar parte, no compartía las mismas creencias que Lord Voldemort, para él los muggles eran seres insignificantes que no merecían su tiempo, tal vez su lastima, pero nada más, y los magos nacidos de muggles solo le parecían magos de baja categoría , ciudadanos del mundo mágico de segunda clase. Su madre pensaba igual que el, pero Pansy no, al ser mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy y estar en la casa Slytherin aprendió a despreciar y humillar a los sangre sucias.

Sus padres reprobaban ese comportamiento, pero no decían mucho, hasta ese momento. 

Estaban preocupados, era más que evidente que el Lord tenebroso había regresado y trataría de reclutarlos para los mortifagos. Ella sabía que su padre se opondría terminantemente a tal situación. Lo sabía porque mientras paseaba en el jardín, esperando que su lechuza volviera con la respuesta de Draco, escuchó como sus padres discutían en la terraza de su alcoba.

Los preocupaba que el Lord los obligara a tomar la marca, y si oponían resistencia terminarían muertos. Tampoco querían terminar en Azkaban, como Lucius Malfoy. 

Pansy despegó sus ojos claros del jardín y los posó en el cielo, justo por donde una lechuza blanca y majestuosa venia bajando hasta entregarle una carta, una carta que pondría su mundo de cabeza. Con manos trémulas la abrió y leyó lo que venía ahí escrito:

"Pansy, mis sospechas eran ciertas, ahora que mi padre está en Azkaban, me reclutaran como mortifago para tomar su lugar, escuché como mi tía Bella se lo decía a Rodolphus. No soy estúpido, sé que lo hace para castigar a mi familia. Estuve investigando un poco, cuando alguien se hace mortifago tiene que completar una misión para mostrar lealtad al Lord, nunca creí decir esto pero, Pansy, tengo miedo, no de la misión sé que podré hacerla, si no por mi madre, la casa estará llena de mortifagos en cuanto yo regrese a Hogwarts, y no quiero dejarla a merced de esos asesinos, ni de la desquiciada de Bellatrix. Además, creo que Bellatrix lo sabe, sabe lo de ella, estos días ha intentado enseñarme oclumancia y gracias a que mi madre me ha dado clases antes pude resistir su invasión, alcanzó a ver algo, pero no estoy seguro de qué fue exactamente. Sé que te prometí que no pensaría más en ella, pero me es imposible ¿o es que acaso tú has dejado de pensar en él? No lo creo. En fin en unos días iré a visitarte y podremos hablar .Cuídate.

DM"

Pansy parpadeo al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta. Se había perdido en los recuerdos "El pasado pisado está" se repetía constantemente cuando se descubría pensando en los inicios de la guerra. Fue a abrir y se encontró con dos cabezas rubias muy familiares.

— ¡Tía Pansy!— gritó Scorpius emocionado y acto seguido se lanzó a los brazos de la morena. Ella se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al padre del pequeño, que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

—Hola mi amor—saludo la pelinegra al pequeño—¿tú papi te dio los chocolates que te traje?—preguntó al rubiecito que recién había soltado su cuello.

—Si tiaaaa—respondió el niño que salto del abrazo de Pansy y corrió dentro de la casa, en busca del gato de esta.

—Se parece tanto a ti—dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a Draco y le daba un abrazo, Draco se lo respondió y se separó diciendo:

—No, se parece a su madre, es tan inteligente como ella— respondió y una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro. Pansy lo observo un momento, se le veía tan feliz.

—Y bien ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?—inquirió Pansy mientras se sentaba en un sofá, Draco imito el gesto y se sentó junto a ella.

—Lo de la cena ya está arreglado, será hoy en la noche— Pansy lo miró con cierta burla, el rubio le devolvió una mirada molesta

— ¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó oscamente. Pansy soltó una risita.

—Te tomas todo el asunto con mucha seriedad Draco, como si se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte— Draco la miro como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia terrible.

—¡Claro que es un asunto de vida o muerte! Si ellos se casan la pelirroja será la madrina de Scorp, no puedo permitir eso—Pansy soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y ahora de qué demonios te ríes?— preguntó Draco, que ya se había levantado del sofá y caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado.

—Cariño, ¿en serio sería tan malo que eso sucediera?

⚡⚡⚡


	3. La cena

—¡¿Qué tan malo podría ser?! Debes estar de joda-respondió Draco con exasperación. Pansy lo miró escandalizada. 

—Draco, vocabulario. Scorpius repite todo lo que escucha— y como atraído por el pensamiento el pequeño salió debajo de la mesita de café. 

—¡JODA! ¡JODA! ¡JODA!—comenzó a gritar alegremente. Draco se dio una palmada en la frente negando. 

— Scorpius basta, no puedes decir eso— intentó regañar el rubio. 

—Si papi puede Scorpius también— respondió obstinado el niño. La morena rió ante el comportamiento del pequeño. 

—Es igual a ti— sonrió con cariño— Tan terco y obstinado.

— Insisto, es como Hermione— Draco suspiró y se agachó a la altura de su hijo— Escucha Scorpius, si tu madre te oye decir eso no dejará que comas helado. 

El rubiecito abrió grandes sus pequeñas orbes grises y un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios rosados.

—¡No papi! Quiedo helado— comenzó a lloriquear Scorpius, pronunciando con dificultad la "r" —Entonces no debes repetir esa palabra, ni ninguna otra que papi diga, en frente de mami ¿Okay?— inquirio Draco cargando a su vástago. 

—Okay —respondió el niño y dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su padre. Draco sonrió y dejó en el suelo al pequeño de nuevo.

—Ahora ve a molestar a la bestia peluda que tu tía llama gato— dijo con humor y Scorpius salió en la búsqueda del felino.

— La única bestia aquí eres tú— defendió Pansy a su mascota y le dio un golpe a su amigo el brazo—¿Qué tienes en mente para desprestigiar a la pequeña comadreja?—preguntó dirigendose a la cocina, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco para que la acompañase

—No se me ha ocurrido nada— respondió Draco haciendo un mohin de disgusto—Por eso vine, necesito tu cerebro malvado.

Pansy sonrió mientras servía dos copas de brandy.

—Pobre Draco, tanta compañía gryffindoriana le ha extinto lo Slytherin que le quedaba— comentó burlona. 

Draco le dirigió una mirada molesta y se sentó en una de las bancas altas que estaban junto a la barra de la cocina.

—Ja-ja-ja, eres hilarante sabes—dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

—Me lo dicen mucho—guiñó Pansy y le pasó una copa a su amigo— Anda, ahoga tus penas en el alcohol. 

Renuente, Draco tomó la copa y dio un pequeño trago. Inmediatamente se relajó y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa bebida no tendría algo más que alcohol ella. Lo dejó pasar, necesitaba calmarse en ese momento.

—¿A qué hora se supone que es la reunión con los leones?—preguntó Pansy inclinada sobre la barra.

—A las ocho— Pansy pareció pensar en algo, entre cerró los ojos y una sonrisa felina apareció en su maquillado rostro.

—Ya sé que es lo que tienes que hacer.

—Harry, recuerdame de nuevo por qué estamos haciendo ésto— dijo una muy molesta Ginny, subiendo el cierre del corto vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus pálidas piernas y sus pecosos hombros.

El aludido rodó los ojos y contó hasta diez mentalmente, no quería provocar una pelea. Otra más bien, en apenas tres horas.

—Porque... -se posicionó detrás de ella y terminó de subirle el zipper— Hermione es nuestra amiga y hace tiempo que no la vemos.

— Es tu amiga, querrás decir. 

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó confundido Harry.

— ¿Acaso olvidas que le rompió el corazón a mi hermano?—respondió cruzando los brazos sobre el pronunciado escote.

Y ahí iba de nuevo.

—Ginny, han pasado más de tres años, Ron ya lo superó ¿por qué tu no?— en el momento en el que esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, Harry supo que había cometido un gran error. 

Ginny hizo un puchero y varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por susu mejillas. Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado.

— Ginny yo... lo lamento ¿si? -dijo acercándose a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos— Sé que para ti fue difícil también.

Si claro, es lógico que a ella le haya afectado más que a su hermano. Aja. 

Ginny siguió derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo 

⚡⚡⚡


	4. La cena (pt 2)

Draco reposiciono los cubiertos tres veces, cambió el color de las servilletas dos, reemplazó el candelabro por un florero, se deshizo del mantel y arreglo el flequillo de Scorpius pese a las quejas del pequeño. 

Hermione lo miraba entretenida y un tanto suspicaz, sentada en el suelo de la sala mientras revisaba un montón de pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por la mesita de café. Su esposo le había prometido que el se encargaría de la cena y así lo estaba haciendo. Suspiró, amaba demasiado a ese rubio testarudo.

Aún no podía creer como ese slytherin escurridizo se había colado en sus pensamientos y su corazón. Hacían ya tantos años de eso....

Sucedió una noche particularmente fría; lo recientes acontecimientos y revelaciones le impedían conciliar el sueño por la preocupación, la ansiedad de saber que les esperaría más delante. Salió a dar una vuelta por los desolados pasillos del castillo sin prestar mucha atención a dónde la llevaban sus pies. 

Abrazándose a si misma, recorrió los pasillos de aquel edificio que amaba tanto y que tanto le había dado; un hogar lejos de casa, amigos que se habían convertido en familia, familia que se encontraba devastada por una lamentable perdida. Vagamente se preguntó cómo lo estaría sobrellevando Remus . Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de tan deprimente pensamiento, Hermione terminó en una habitación que hacia mucho no visitaba. Se dió cuenta de sus alrededores al escuchar el peculiar llanto.

-Ugh, Myrthle- pensó con pesar, hace mucho que tenía contacto con la llorosa chica.

Decidida a marcharse cuanto antes, dio media vuelta con sigilo, con tal de no llamar la atención del espectro, pero los sollozos volvieron a romper el sepulcral silencio. Eran suaves y ahogados, como si la persona a la que pertenecían tan lastimosos sonidos no quería dejarlos salir, casi como si le doliera más soltar su llanto que la causa de este. 

Curiosa cómo ella era, decidió regresar sobre sus pasos , tal vez alguien estaba en problemas y ella podía ayudarle.

No supo hasta mucho tiempo después cuanta razón tenía.

Susurrando un lumos, se adentró con varita en alto al sanitario, y sería la revelación del siglo decir que ni en sus sueños mas locos imaginaba a quién se encontraría en el; sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas cual monzón, estaba ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy. 

Se miraron directamente a los ojos casi sin pestañear por varios segundos, como un par de ciervos deslumbrado por los faros de un auto. 

El rostro de Malfoy fue un caleidoscopio de emociones, pasando de la sorpresa a la rabia, para terminar en un rictus de amarga tristeza y profundo cansancio, como su hubiese peleado mil guerras y perdido en todas. Alguien tan joven como el no tendría porqué tener semejante expresión. 

\- Lárgate- espetó, girando el rostro para secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su jumper. 

-¿Alguien te ha lastimado?- preguntó Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de la petición del muchacho. 

Tal vez debería escuchar e irse, ¿por qué habría de importarle el bienestar del slytherin, si no ha recibido más que odio e insultos por parte de él? Pensó en su madre, y en ese dicho que repetía hasta el cansancio. "Haz el bien sin mirar a quien". Ella era mejor persona que él, después de todo. 

-¿Acaso estás sorda? Que te largues - el rubio se puso de pie e hizo amago de irse pero Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Mira Malfoy, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, todos lo estamos, pero... -

-Sí, y tu lo estas haciendo peor- interrumpió Draco, deshaciéndose de su agarre y empujándola con el hombro en su apuro de salir lo antes posible de ahí. 

Hermione vaciló por un momento, decidiendo si dejar el tema por la paz y olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar. 

Decidió finalmente dejarlo y regresar a su habitación. 

Por ahora.

⚡

Ginny Weasley, hermana menor de siete varones, había aprendido a manipular y obtener exactamente lo que quería antes de cumplir los cinco años. Habilidad que le servía el 90% de las veces cuando de su novio se trataba.

Esta noche pertenecía al otro 10%. 

Bufando y casi pataleando como niña pequeña, siguió a su novio por la red flu hasta aparecer en el hogar Malfoy-Granger. 

Aún no entendía porque Harry se empeñaba en continuar su amistad con Hermione después de lo que pasó entre ella y su hermano.

Mira que desairar a su hermano por irse con ese. No solo le rompió el corazón a Ron, también a sus padres. Ellos adoraban a Hermione, la aceptaron en su casa como a una hija más, ¿ y así les pagaba? ¿yéndose con un mortifago, argumentando que llevaban enamorados quién sabe cuanto tiempo y admitiendo que se veían a escondidas, incluso durante la guerra? Que descaro.

Su familia, e incluso el tonto de Ron, podrían haber aceptado los hechos, pues "en el corazón no se manda". Pero ella no, no después de las humillaciones que la familia Malfoy les hizo pasar. 

Lo peor no era convivir con Hermione, sin embargo. Era tener que verle la cara a ese hurón ufano. Seguía creyéndose superior a todos a pesar de que su padre seguía en Azkaban, como bien se lo tiene merecido. Además, con un cargo importante en el Ministerio. ¿Que acaso el mundo mágico sufrió un obliviate colectivo? 

Y Harry, tan cándido, el pequeño Scorpius lo tenia envuelto alrededor de su dedo. Y bueno, ella podría ser muchas cosas, pero no la iba a tomar contra un niño. Lo único que le preocupaba es que cuando el pequeño creciera, Harry le empezara a pedir tener el suyo propio. Y eso no estaba en sus planes, muchas gracias.

Suspiró, de nada le serviría quejarse ahora, ya estaban ahí. Entre más rápido llegaran mas rápido acabarían con esto. 

Salieron de la chimenea e inmediatamente un chillido casi les destroza los tímpanos. 

-¡Tio Haddy!- Scorpius salió cómo bólido desde quién sabe dónde y se arrojó a los brazos de su padrino.

-Hey campeón, tiempo sin verte- dijo Harry con calma, alzando al niño del suelo. Ginny rodó los ojos pero sonrío. Sea como sea, el niño era adorable. 

-Hola Gin- dijo el niño tímidamente notando a la pelirroja. Esta lo intimidaba un poco lo cual causaba que su comportamiento extrovertido cambiara en su presencia. 

-Hola pequeño Malfoy, ¿dónde están tus padres? - preguntó con urgencia, al mal paso darle prisa y todo eso. 

\- Harry, Ginevra, me alegra verlos- Ginny tuvo que contener la mueca de disgusto al escuchar la voz de Draco, quién se acercaba sonriente, luciendo una camisa y pantalones de vestir grises platino. "Ni en su casa deja de ser un presumido" pensó con fastidio. 

\- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con malicia, esperando obtener una reacción de Draco. 

\- Ginny -gruñó Harry por lo bajo, sosteniendo por el codo a su novia. Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, como restandole importancia, abrio la boca para responder pero su esposa llegó en el momento justo.

\- ¡Harry! - la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo justo como su hijo lo había hecho. - Ha pasado casi un siglo desde la ultima vez que te vi - sonrió alejandose de el y tomando en brazos a su pequeño. Harry rodó los ojos jugando.

\- Exageras, tan solo han sido un par de meses - respondió Harry, sacudiendo el cabello de Scorpius obteniendo una risilla por parte del menor.

\- De cualquier manera, no deberías enfrascarte tanto en el trabajo- Hermione mordió su labio inferior, no quería comenzar con regaños tan temprano, pero su amigo le preocupaba.

\- Sí, sí, Molly también me lo dice.- Harry hizo una mueca al mencionar a su suegra.

Ginny carraspeó molesta a su lado, nada contenta por ser ignorada.

\- Hola Ginny - apenada, Hermione le dio un escueto abrazo. Ginny fingió una sonrisa y correspondió el saludo. 

Draco observó cada movimiento con ojo crítico. Iba a seguir las instrucciones de Pansy al pie de la letra....

-Ya sé lo que tienes que hacer- dijo la pelinegra, reclinandose en el sofá. - Normalmente, ¿cómo te relacionas con la pequeña comadreja? 

-Ugh- Draco hizo una mueca de asco- Usualmente me insulta a mi o a mis padres, y por supuesto que no me quedo callado, antes de que lo preguntes.-añadió al ver que su amiga abría la boca para hablar- Es como estar de vuelta en Hogwarts- el rubio se estremeció al recordarlo- Es horrible, esa bruja saca lo peor de mi. 

Pansy sonrío, tomó un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en su mano y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesita de café.

-¿Has escuchado el dicho "kill them with kindess*? Te vas a comportar como el hombre mas educado del planeta , casi como si te hubieras graduado de Beauxbautons en lugar de Hogwarts.

-¿Y eso cómo va a ayudar a mi plan?

-Fácil, mientras más grosera se comporte ella, más amable serás tú. Así Potter vera que la de el problema es ella y comenzará a reconsiderar su relación.- Pansy sonrío triunfal.

Draco sonrío y levantó su copa para hacer un brindis

-Eres la mejor amiga malvada que alguien podría desear.  
....

Ambas parejas y el pequeño se dirigieron al comedor, donde Draco había dejado todo listo. 

La comida la había comprado en un restaurante italiano del callejón Diagon , que pertenecía a su ex compañero de casa Theodore Nott. El joven había vivió por varios años en el país después de haber salido del colegio y aprendió la cocina nacional de modo muggle. Pero una rubia de ojos soñadores que se encontraba viajando por el mundo en busca de criaturas mágicas , lo hizo extrañar su patria y volver a su hogar. Decidió dar uso a sus conocimientos y abrir un restaurante.

Era el lugar favorito de Draco y Hermione cuando tenían su semanal noche de cita, parte porque la comida era exquisita, y parte porque los amigos de ambos atendían el lugar y terminaban platicando siempre hasta tarde.

-¿En verdad Nott cocinó esto?- preguntó Harry entre bocados de la lasagna que estaba prácticamente devorando.

-¿Nott?- Ginny casi se atraganta al escuchar dicho nombre -¿Nott como en Theodore Nott el sobrino de un mortifago?

Draco ocultó una sonrisa detrás de su copa de vino.

-Así es, el y Luna son dueños del restaurante, Draco y yo vamos ahí muy seguido- respondió distraídamente Hermione, mientras se aseguraba que su hijo no tirara su spaghetti al suelo. 

Ginny miró con asco mal disimulado su plato. 

-¿Hay algo malo con tu comida Ginevra?- inquirió Draco con fingida consternación. La pelirroja le lanzo dagas con la mirada. 

-No, simplemente se me quitó el hambre- respondió la aludida cruzándose de brazos. Harry suspiró cansinamente.

-Oh vamos, si apenas has probado bocado- el rubio trató de animarla amablemente, utilizando el mismo tono de voz con el que le hablaría a Scorpius. 

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso pusiste algo en ella? -acusó Ginny, alzando una ceja. 

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Hermione ofendida a nombre de su esposo. 

-Hermione, calma- Draco puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y sonrío medio triste. 

-Ginny , no puedo creer hayas acusado a Draco de algo así- Harry intervino molesto. Sabía que Ginny actuaría difícil, pero eso era ridículo. Draco no había sido más que amable durante toda la velada y ella no podía actuar del mismo modo.

-Ya , ya, hay que calmarnos- Draco volvió a hablar. Todo iba justo como lo planeó.- Entiendo que Ginny todavía me tenga manía, es de esperarse. 

Ginny lo miró suspicaz, Malfoy tramaba algo, estaba segura.

-¿Y tu por qué eres amable conmigo tan de repente?

\- ¿Y por qué no habría de serlo? Somos adultos, habrá que actuar con madurez de una vez, ¿no lo crees?-respondió Draco con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Insinúas que soy inmadura?- la pelirroja alzó la voz y apunto a Draco acusadoramente- No se trata de madurez Malfoy, se trata de tratarte como lo que eres; un mortifago descarado y manipulador. Podrás tener a todos engañados pero a mi no. 

Dicho esto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala, unos segundos después un sonoro crack rompió el incómodo momento.

Draco y todos los presentes quedaron anonadados ante el arrebato de Ginny. El rubio apenas y lo podía creer, la noche no pudo haber salido mas acorde al plan. 

No iba a mentir, la pelirroja lo dejo con el ego magullado. Aunque debía darle un poco de crédito ¿Descarado? Sí, ¿Manipulador? Tal vez ¿Mortifago? Jamás.

-Draco, Hermione, de verdad lo siento- Harry sonaba tan mortificado, le dio tanta pena. 

-No te preocupes Potter, fue ella quién estalló, en verdad no la culpo- repitió la palabras antes dichas, fingiendo pesar. 

-No esta bien- Harry continuó- Últimamente ha estado tan histérica...-negó- Hablaré con ella, su actitud infantil ya me colmó la paciencia. A veces quisiera.... -se cortó y sacudió la cabeza.- En fin, tengo que ir con ella, de verdad lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias por la cena. 

Abrazó a Hermione rápidamente y depositó un beso en la cabeza de Scorpius, quién se habia quedado dormido en algún momento de la discusión.

Draco de preguntó que había querido decir. A veces quisiera ¿qué? ¿Terminar con ella? Dios, eso esperaba.

-Bueno, eso fue divertido- dijo Draco luego de un momento. El y Hermione se miraron unos segundos y después estallaron en carcajadas. 

Hermione tapó su boca con su mano y meneo la cabeza. 

-Dios, Draco, no es divertido- intentó regañar pero aún así continuó riendo. 

-A mi me lo pareció- se encogió de hombros- aunque pobre Harry, es el quien tiene que vivir con todo eso. 

Hermione asintió, seguía sin saber porque Harry seguía con ella y así se lo hizo saber a Draco.

-¿Tal vez se siente culpable? - dijo mientras ambos acostaban a su hijo, habían levantado la mesa y puesto los platos a lavar. A pesar de tener magia, a Hermione le gustaba hacer algunas cosas al estilo muggle. 

-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Hermione luego de apagar las luces y besar a Scorpius.

-Pues que tal vez no quiere terminar con ella porque teme que Ron lo odie irracionalmente como ella te odia a ti por romper con él- ahora que lo pensaba, eso era algo que no se le había ocurrido a Draco. Tal vez tendría que pasarse por Sortilegios Weasley pronto. 

Hermione bostezo, era tan adorable la forma en que lo hacía que Draco no pudo resistirse y la tomó por la cintura. 

-Pero en fin, eso es tema para otro día- dijo y besó su nariz, la castaña rió y se sonrojó un poco, era increíble como a pesar de los años el seguía causando ese efecto en ella. 

Caminaron abrazados hasta su habitación para prepararse para dormir. Draco hizo una nota mental de enviarle una lechuza a Pansy para verse lo antes posible. La primera fase del plan iba marchando a la perfección.

⚡⚡⚡


	5. El callejón Diagón

Algunos de los recuerdos favoritos de la infancia de Pansy tenían lugar en el callejón Diagon.

Desde ir por vez primera acompañando a su nana—a escondidas de su madre, claro. Ella quería evitar a toda costa toparse con  gentuza, además de que odiaba las multitudes— hasta ir con su padre a Olivander's a comprar su varita y el resto de sus útiles escolares. También el ir con sus amigos por si solos una vez que tuvieron edad, adoraban pasar por un helado después de terminar las compras. 

Ahora todo lucía diferente, sin embargo. Había demasiadas tiendas nuevas, algunas lucían arquitectura fuertemente influenciada por las tiendas muggles que se veían al ir a comprar a Londres, aunque las tiendas de su infancia seguían en pie, el callejón era una mezcla ecléctica de estilos que le daban un aspecto aún más mágico, pero luciendo tan familiar como siempre. 

Sonrío al ver una de sus tiendas favoritas desde sus años en Hogwarts; Sortilegios Weasley. 

Si bien nunca fue exactamente amiga de aquellos peculiares pelirrojos, no podía negar que los gemelos siempre le causaron simpatía. Hasta podría admitir que tenia un pequeño crush con ambos. 

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts le entristeció profundamente saber que Fred había perecido durante la misma. Era tan joven y lleno de vida... no podía soportar ver a su familia devastada, especialmente George, que había perdido su otra mitad. 

Años después, cuando las cosas se habían calmado y la sociedad mágica se había puesto en pie, se alegró mucho al saber que la tienda habia vuelto a abrir sus puertas. Con Ron y George al frente de esta.

Sonrío, la próxima vez que pudiera robarse a Scorpius una tarde definitivamente pasaría por ahí. 

Por ahora, tenía que apresurarse ya que tenía una cita con el padre de dicho pequeño. 

Le causaba bastante gracia la seriedad con la que Draco se tomaba todo ese asunto de separar a Potter de su novia. Aunque lo entendía, ella tampoco querría a la Weasley como madrina de su hijo. 

Para los magos de sangre pura, quien fuera el padrino de tus hijos era algo que se tomaba con mucha seriedad. 

Era a la persona a quien le estabas  confiriendo algo sumamente sagrado, tu propia carne, sangre y estirpe mágico. Quien fuese elegido tenía que ser alguien que fuera digno de dicha confianza. 

Incluso si a Draco no le gustara, algunas tradiciones las tenia muy arraigadas, y aunque no quisiera le remordia la consciencia no hacer las cosas como a sus ancestros le hubiese gustado. 

A sus ancestros no les hubiera hecho gracia que su esposa fuera de descendencia muggle, pero eso ya era otro asunto. 

Mirando su reloj se dió cuenta que faltaban quince para las cuatro, hora en la que quedó de verse con su casi hermano en el restaurante de Theo, que era amigo de ambos. Se dirigió ahí con paso tranquilo, no quería sudar y arruinar su maquillaje. 

⚡

Harry se encontraba intranquilo. 

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había ocurrido aquella, francamente, desastrosa cena. No podía con la vergüenza que lo embargaba. 

A pesar de las afirmaciones de Hermione de que todo estaba bien, no podía de sentirse mal por como se dieron las cosas.

Estaba demasiado molesto con Ginny, tanto así que dormía en el sillón desde esa noche. 

No importaba cuán ofendida se hiciera su novia, esta vez no iba a caer en sus juegos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y como no quería molestar a Hermione mas con el asunto decidió acudir con alguien más. 

Apuro el trabajo que tenía para poder salir mas temprano de la oficina, tenía que ir al callejón Diagon. 

⚡

—Creí que no vendrías— la recibió su amigo sonando molesto, rodó los ojos y tomó asiento frente a él. 

—Pero que exagerado eres, si apenas pasan de las cuatro.

—Llevo esperando diez minutos.— Pansy soltó una carcajada

—No es mi culpa que tu hayas decidido llegar a barrer el lugar. 

Su amigo decidió ignorar su comentario y tomó uno de los menús que se encontraban en la mesa. 

Como el restaurante estaba fuertemente influenciado por la cultura muggle, toda la atención era personalizada. Así que tenían que esperar a que un mesero llegara a tomar su orden. 

—Ya rey del drama, cuéntame como te fue con la comadrejilla.— pidió Pansy después de leer su carta, habiendo ya elegido lo que iba a ordenar.

Draco, ansioso por desahogarse, olvidó que  estaba aplicándole la ley del hielo.

—De maravilla— sonrío triunfal— de verdad no puedo creer lo bien que todo se dió. 

Pansy sonrío, estaba a punto de comentar algo pero en ese momento apareció una rubia muy familiar.

—Hola Pansy, Draco, me alegro de verlos, ¿están listos para ordenar.— dijo Luna, con esa voz suave y actitud soñadora que le caracterizaba.

—Igualmente cariño, no sabía que estarías aquí hoy, de haberlo hecho hubiese organizado tarde de chicas con Hermione, en vez de salir con el tarugo de su esposo. 

Luna río quedamente mientras Draco lanzaba miradas envenenadas en su dirección. 

—Eso me hubiese encantado, sí. Tal vez en otra ocasión. 

Luego de tomar su orden y prometer que luego quedarían para salir, la rubia los dejó solos. 

—Me alegra que todo haya ido de acuerdo al plan. ¿Hermione sigue sin sospechar nada?

A pesar de que el plan apenas iba en marcha, sabría que Hermione no tardaría en atar cabos. 

—Pues sospechar, lo que se dice sospechar, no creo. Sabe que algo me traigo entre manos. Solo que no sabe exactamente el qué.

—Ya me lo parecía, ella no es estúpida. Aunque mis dudas tenía, se casó contigo, después de todo. 

Draco le lanzó un pedazo de pan mientras ella reía descontrolada.

Unos minutos después su comida llego y ella opto por dar su atención a el delicioso platillo que tenía enfrente, en lugar de a su amigo que farfullaba sobre malas mejores amigas.    
    
Mientras daban cuenta de la exquisita comida, el teléfono de Draco sonó. 

Bendita tecnología muggle. Era mas eficiente e higiénica que usar lechuzas todo el tiempo. 

Tenían muy poco tiempo de haberlos implementado en el ministerio, gracias a la insistencia de Hermione, era una invención muggle relativamente nueva, así que les llevo un tiempo acoplarse a ella. 

Además, todos los teléfonos fueron alterados con magia, por supuesto. Batería infinita y nunca tenían que ponerles crédito para realizar llamadas o enviar textos.

—Malfoy— dijo Draco a quién fuese que estuviera del otro lado de la línea. 

Trabajo seguramente, pensó Pansy. 

—No hagas nada sin mí, en un momento estoy por allá. 

—¿Sucedió algo grave?— inquirió la morena con preocupación. 

—No, no te preocupes. Uno de los chicos nuevos arruinó sin querer una documentación, afortunadamente hay copias, pero ya que son documentos oficiales tienen que tener sello y mi firma —Draco suspiró, en verdad quería pasar el día con su amiga. 

—Oh cariño, entiendo. Pues corre, ya nos veremos otro día. —sonrío tranquilizadora. 

Draco estaba a punto de irse cuando hizo una mueca, al parecer recordando algo.

—Maldita sea, olvidé que debía recoger a Scorpius de la guardería, se supone que lo haría Hermione pero también tuvo una emergencia y se quedó más tarde, crees que podrías....

—¡Si! Nada me gustaría más que pasar la tarde con mi sobrino favorito. Ya estaba planeando robártelo un día de estos de todos modos. 

—¿De verdad no te importa? Puedo...

—Que va— volvió a interrumpirlo Pansy, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia. —Es más, insisto. 

—Te debo una muy grande, pagaré la cuenta y te acompaño a recogerlo. 

Luego de pagar e intercambiar saludos con Theo, se dirigieron prontamente a buscar al pequeño a la guardería. 

⚡

Sortilegios Weasley era sin duda alguna una de las tiendas mas visitadas del callejón. 

Harry no podía evitar sonreír al ver que tan próspera era aún después de tantos años. Ver a los niños con su familia o amigos pasando un buen rato observando y jugando con las bromas y ocurrencias que los hermanos Weasley con tanto esmero y dedicación sacaban al mercado lo hacia recordar los pocos, pero muy apreciados ratos de diversión que compartió con sus amigos siendo un adolescente.

Más que un establecimiento, el lo sentía como un segundo hogar. Le brindaba una sensación de calma y no se explicaba el porqué.

Tal vez era porque ahí nadie esperaba nada de él, no como en Hogwarts o el ministerio, ni siquiera la Madriguera, que cada vez que ponía un pie ahí, sentía como un bulto pesado e invisible sobre sus hombros. 

Podría, por fin, ser sólo Harry. 

Se adentró mas, entre los estantes llenos de cachivaches y otros objetos mágicos, para poder dar con su amigo, que tenía ya tiempo sin ver.

Diablos, tenía que dejar de trabajar tanto. 

Estirándose entre la multitud, pudo ver la pelirroja cabeza de Ron, que estaba enseñándole a unos niños las nuevas plumas de azúcar, que cambiaban de color dependiendo del estado de ánimo de quién le diera una lamida. 

El chico levanto la vista y sonrío, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza le indicó que lo esperara en la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba la oficina.

—Hey compañero, tiempo sin vernos—dijo Ron, entrando unos minutos después.

—He escuchado esa frase mucho últimamente—respondió, acercándose a su amigo y dándole un abrazo. 

—¿Y de quien es la culpa?—dijo el pelirrojo dándole un leve zape al separarse de él. 

—Ya sé, ya sé. Hermione ya me regañó así que ahórrate el sermón. 

Ron sonrío ante la mención de su amiga, se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos. 

—Si me lo dijo, me envío un texto el otro dia— dijo, sacando de la bolsa del pantalón su móvil. Al fin había comprendido la tecnología muggle, pero no dejaba de estar fascinado por esta — Así que ¿qué pasa? no es que no me gusten tus visitas, pero usualmente vienes a mi cuando no puedes hablar con Hermione de algo. 

Si en algo había cambiado Ron, es que se había vuelto más perceptivo. 

Harry trato de hacerse el desentendido y comenzó a juguetear con un mazo de snap explosivo que se encontraba en el escritorio donde se había sentado.

—¿De que hablas?—dijo Harry con diversión, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo— Sólo venía a saludar, ponernos al día, ya sabes.

—Ajá, sí.—respondió Ron siguiéndole el juego— Entonces, ¿como has estado?

—Pues no me quejo, mucho trabajo, lo usual.—Ron se retiró de la pared y tomó asiento junto a él.

—Te entiendo compañero, aquí las cosas han estado ajetreadas últimamente, vacaciones, tu sabes, hay gente aquí a todas horas.

—Si lo noté, me alegra que les este yendo tan bien. 

Harry se mordió el labio, sabía que Ron podía notar su nerviosismo, pero no sabia como abordar el tema.

—Y, ¿Ginny como está? ¿Como van las cosas entre ustedes?

Estaba a punto de contestar pero justo cuando abrió la boca una de las cartas explotó, sobresaltandolo.

Bien si eso no era una señal, pensó Harry. 

—¿Sabias que no ha ido a visitar a nuestros padres desde que llegó de Irlanda? Y antes de que se fuera tenía semanas que no se pasaba por ahí.—continuó Ron molesto, olvidándose momentáneamente de su pregunta.

—Creí que iba cada jueves a tomar el té con tu madre—suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, ya no tenía la energía como para molestarse por eso también.

—Por esa cara, me imagino que tu tampoco estás muy contento con ella.

—La verdad es que no— se sinceró por fin Harry— Desde hace tiempo las cosas no van bien, y no tengo ni la menor idea de como arreglarlo, ni siquiera sé como permití que todo llegara a este punto. 

Sentía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una bludger. Ron pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio un leve apretón.

—No sé que decirte, sabes que las relaciones no son lo mío, pero lo que sí sé, es que no puedes seguir en una situación en la que no eres feliz.

Harry lo miró un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Crees que debo terminar con ella?

Ron se encogió de hombros. 

—Es tu decisión. Conozco a mi hermana y se qué pesada puede ser a veces. Dios sabe como la has aguantado tanto tiempo. 

Harry sonrío tristemente. 

—No todo ha sido tan malo ¿sabes?, y no es justo culpar a Ginny de todo, yo también dejé que la situación se nos fuera de las manos  

—Mira, al final del día es su relación, no importa la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré. Ella podrá ser mi hermana pero tu eres mi mejor amigo—Ron se separó de el y revolvió su cabello. —Basta de sentimentalismo, ven, tienes que ver las nuevas bromas que inventó George. 

⚡

—Y no te alejes de Pansy en ningún momento ¿entendido? Si quieres ir a otro lugar o ver algo de cerca se lo dices, nada de andar por tu cuenta.

—Entendido papi.—respondió el pequeño brincando de emoción.

—Ya déjalo en paz, nos estas retrasando. —negó Pansy con fingida exasperación.

—Está bien, está bien, los dejo. Pero por favor, no le des tanto azúcar porque si no será una batalla campal hacerlo dormir.— Draco se puso de pie de donde estaba agachado despidiéndose de su hijo. 

—Ajá, como digas.— le dio un abrazo y tomó al niño de la mano. — Pasó a dejarlo en la noche ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, nos vemos. Pórtate bien—con una última sonrisa se despidió de su hijo y después desapareció.

—Muy bien, ¿ahora a dónde?—preguntó Pansy comenzando a caminar, aunque ya sabia la respuesta. 

—¡Sortilegios Weasley! ¡Tío Ron! — Scorpius respondió sin dejar de saltar.  Pansy rió.

—A Sortilegios Weasley entonces.

El local estaba atiborrado de gente, la mayoría niños y adolescentes buscando con que divertirse durante el verano. 

Estuvieron un buen rato viendo los juegos y bromas, Pansy estaba muy interesada en las pociones que cambiaban el color del cabello, le vendrían bien unas cuantas para Halloween. 

Solo se descuido unos segundos, y cuando volvió su atención a Scorpius, ya no estaba. 

Sintió que el alma le dejaba el cuerpo, miro en todas direcciones tratando de ver la rubia cabecilla entre la multitud. Para su buena fortuna lo encontró, estaba en las escaleras acompañado de nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter. 

Soltó un suspiró y se encaminó hacia ellos, la preocupación dando paso a la molestia. 

—¡Scorpius! ¿Que te dijo tu padre sobre andar solo? 

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar el chillido de Pansy, mientras Scorpius se encogía sobre si mismo, apenado. 

—Perdón tía Pansy— respondió a punto de llorar, Pansy no lo resistió y se agachó a tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—No me vuelvas a hacer eso, me asusté demasiado.—Se pudo de pie y sonrío hacía Harry.—Por fortuna Potter estaba aquí y no pasó nada más, siempre salvando el día ¿no es así? 

Harry sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro, abochornado.

—¿E-en realidad fue más o menos mi culpa?—carraspeó—En cuanto me vio salió corriendo, lo siento. 

—Que va, no debí descuidarme, aunque el ya sabia las reglas — dijo dándole una mirada significativa al pequeño. El solo sonrío como si no rompiera un plato.—Bueno, será mejor que continuemos, debes estar ocupado y todo eso.

—En realidad no, me tome la tarde libre para visitar a Ron.

—¡Entonces puedes jugar un rato!—Scorpius no le dio tiempo de responder, arrastrandolo hacia donde unas nuevas máquinas de juego se encontraban.

Era la nueva intención de Ron, al visitar un arcade hace unos años con Harry le vino la idea. Era como una máquina de futbolito, con figuras encantadas para simular un juego de quidditch. 

El y Pansy se tomaron turnos para jugar con Scorpius.

Harry no había convivido mucho con la chica, pero hasta ahora le agradaba lo que veía; era amable con Scorpius y el niño la adoraba profundamente, no podía evitar sonreír al verlos jugar. Si bien, Parkinson tenía carácter fuerte y era un tanto intimidante, el podía notar que también había un lado dulce en ella.   
    
Después de unas cuantas partidas Scorpius les hizo saber que tenía hambre.

—Que tal si vamos por un helado, ¿te parece bien? 

—Siiii, ¿tío Harry puede venir también?—preguntó con ilusión el pequeño.

—Oh no, no quisiera importunar.—de inmediato Harry se negó, para evitar inmiscuirse más de lo que ya había hecho.

—Si no aceptas me voy a sentir ofendida—sonrío Pansy—Vamos, yo invito.

Los tres de dirigieron a la puerta, riendo de algo gracioso que Scorpius había dicho, sin notar como una pelirroja los veía irse. 


End file.
